Puttin' on the Ritz
by NinjaMoose
Summary: A kiss probably was the worst way to end their dance in the spotlight. Stupid, stupid, Shinji. Shinji/Hiyori
1. Spotlight

I seriously love the Shinji/Hiyori pairing. Here's another story about them, this time multichapter. :D

Still dancing Shinji, still angry Hiyori, still owned by Kubo Tite.

* * *

Shinji looked ridiculous.

Or at least that's what Hiyori thought. Then again, she thought this whole idea was stupid. Stupid dressing up, stupid dance club, stupid Shinji.

Stupid, stupid, Shinji.

The club happened to be Shinji's favorite. It was his turn to pick something for the group to do that weekend and, just like every time it was his turn, they go to the same "old fashioned" dance club. A live band played trombones and saxophones as people in nice suits and dresses spun around on the dance floor. The lights were turned down low, and multiple small candles illuminated the guests from the dining tables. A smell of perfume and burning candle wicks filled the room. Anyone but Hiyori would have thought the scene was romantic.

Besides Shinji, Hiyori was currently ticked off at Love, Rose, and Hachi. Somehow, she wasn't sure exactly how, the three had managed to skip out of this little excursion. They would get a slap to the face once they all got home.

Mashiro and Kensei sat at a table in the corner, Mashiro ranting on something, most likely getting Kensei to join in the dancing, and Kensei ignoring her. Lisa was currently out on the dance floor, more socializing than actual dancing. And Shinji…

Hiyori's scowl deepened as Shinji switched partners again. If there was a girl in the room, Shinji danced with them. Once again, his excellent dance skills made him a very popular partner for the ladies. On top of that the black suit and top hat made him stand out, in a strangely attractive way.

Hiyori leaned against a pillar near the wall. Lisa shoved a dress on her before they left. If she would have had her way, she would have just worn her sweat suit. She did get away with flip-flops though; white ones with small fake diamonds on the straps. The material of the light blue dress was soft though, but not very comfortable. She didn't like the possibility of somebody looking up her skirt. Pants were the way to go.

The song ended, and the audience gave a round of applause. As the band got situated for the next song, Hiyori spotted Shinji walking toward her.

"Oi…Hiyori." She refused to make eye contact.

"Hiyori…" She turned her face away from him and crossed her arms for emphasis.

"…Fine." He grabbed her hand and started to drag her out on the dance floor. Hiyori felt the sting of panic. The music has started again. No…No! She didn't want to dance! Before she even realized it the entire room had encircled Shinji and herself. The light was on them.

"I was gonna ask ya first but you didn't let me-"

"YOU-!"

One sweeping motion later, Hiyori found herself starting to dance. Shinji led her around, doing simple, yet, entertaining steps slow enough so Hiyori could follow but fast enough to keep with the music. Hiyori made the mistake of looking in Shinji's eyes. They…were different. Focused and…and…

Loving?

LOVING?!

The music was getting faster. She didn't know what happened but her pace changed to match the music. Shinji danced just as smoothly, just as fast, but didn't take his eyes off of Hiyori. He smiled slightly and pulled her closer. "Ya pretty good at this, Hiyori…" His voice was low, low enough to make a shiver slip down her spine. How did she hear him over the music? Was the music still going? …Yeah, it was. She just wasn't paying any attention to it.

The music was reaching the final notes, loud, fast, and pulsing. Hiyori wasn't sure how she felt about the song ending. "It's almost done..Almost done, out of the spotlight…Almost-"

The final note sang, and Shinji swept Hiyori down so that her back and his back were literally parallel to the floor. The song ended…

And he kissed her.

A blur of movement around her, strange heat (his arms around her?), and a soft, yet meaningful kiss on her lips.

The two slowly stood up. Shinji smiled the most sincere smile Hiyori had ever seen on his face. "Hiyori…" Her inner hollow screamed. It screamed and thrashed about in her mind more than what it had done in a long time, making her body shake. Shinji's expression changed to worry as he tried to help her.

"NO…!" She backed away from him. Heart beat still up, the uncomfortable shaking, she ran to the bathroom on the second floor.

Yes.

Stupid, stupid, Shinji.

* * *

Will Hiyori deal with her hollow? What is Shinji thinking? What about the other Vizards? Find out next chapter.

Review? :D


	2. She and Her Hollow

Hopefully this chapter is easy enough to understand. I didn't wanna make Hiyori girly...just weakened due to her hollow...So...

Yeah.

Still owned by Kubo.

* * *

Hiyori was never as happy to be in a bathroom stall as she was right then.

She sat down and curled up as much as she could, trying to disappear. She pulled her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms around herself. Her hollow was still throwing a fuss. It yelled at her and attacked her from every angle possible. Hiyori's hands surrounded her head and she closed her eyes tight. Muscle aching to strike out at the stall's walls, she shook in the attempt to keep her anger under control.

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! _

Another strong attack. Hiyori gasped and shook. Her feet slipped, and her head spun in dizzy circles. Normally she could easily beat that hollow down, but she was shaken. Shinji had….Shinji…had…She brought her fingers to her lips.

In her mind, the hollow glared at her. It showed its two fangs in a disapproving scowl.

_YOU LET HIM __**KISS **__YOU?! YOU DO KNOW I FEEL EVERYTHING YOU DO RIGHT?! IT WAS DISGUSTING!_

Hiyori looked at her hollow reflection, "It didn't mean anything. Shinji always gets way to inta his dances and-"

_YOU CALLIN' THAT FAKE?!_

Hiyori faultered. What was it saying?

_THAT FEELING….I FELT THAT FEELIN', THAT SICK, DISGUSTING, __**HAPPY**__ FEELIN'! HE WAS PUTTING HIS ALL INTO THAT KISS. ALL HIS EMOTION, HIS HEART, HIS __**LOVE**__._

"SHUT UP!"

"Hiyori?"

Lisa reached in through the crack in the stall door and flicked the lock open. Hiyori stayed curled up. She tightened her grip on herself, turning her knuckles white.

_YOU LIKED IT. YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT. TASTE THAT? THAT'S THE TASTE OF HIS LIPS. THAT WARMTH? HIS TOUCH. THAT FEELING? ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU'VE WANTED FOR HOW LONG NOW?_

"Hiyori, are you alright? I saw you run up the stairs. What happened…?"

It laughed, throwing its head back and cackling like a maniac.

_GO ON. TELL HER. TELL HER ABOUT HIS KISS. TELL HER HOW MUCH YOU LIKED IT-_

Hiyori screamed. Lisa grabbed Hiyori by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. If there was anything the Vizards had learned over the decades it was that the eyes told what was going on in the soul.

"…Your hollow…"

Hiyori's eyes started to tear up. Lisa's eyes narrowed.

"What did it do? We'll kill that stupid-"

"It wasn't …my hollow…"

_OF COURSE IT WASN'T ME. IF I WOULD HAVE MY WAY I'D KILL THAT IDIOT. _Another laugh_. NOTHING WOULD HURT YOU MORE WOULD IT? I COULD CUT YOU TO SHREADS AND IT STILL WON'T COMPARE TO THE PAIN OF LOOSING THE ONE YOU'VE LOVED FOR SO-_

Hiyori jumped out of the stall and slammed the door. Lisa just watched. This was at least normal.

"Hiyori…it was Shinji, wasn't it…?"

Hiyori breathed deeply. Yes, she had kinda, sorta, maybe dreamed of Shinji…loving…her. And her hollow was right, Shinji was her other half, the stupid half in her opinion, but still her other half, official or not.

"Don't tell me what I already know."

"Huh?"

_HUH?_

"Don't tell me what I already know! You'll never be able to beat me down. I can take anything you give!" Her hollow squirmed. "But the second you go after him you are DEAD!"

Hiyori straighted her stance, and walked out the door.

Lisa stood there. She could hear the music as the door temporarily opened and closed. She understood hollow interactions and understood relationships (to a point). Combining these two and adding Hiyori's temper…

Shinji was in for one heck of a talking too.

* * *

Next time: What about Shinji? Does he have the inner turmoil like Hiyori? What about his hollow?

Review plz! :D


	3. Him and His Hollow

I think Shinji's hollow is a bit of a perv...

Kubo Tite. He owns Bleach.

* * *

_DON'T IGNORE ME, __**TAICHOU**__…_

Shinji cringed. His hollow knew how to get under his skin.

The other dancers, after a few moments of shock, went about their ways. The music started up again, but Shinji had lost the will to dance. He watched the other guests spin and swing to the jazz. Unfortunately he couldn't hear it. His mind couldn't concentrate on anything, his hollow was making too much of a fuss.

_SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKIN'? _ It laughed.

Honestly, he didn't know. Jazz was so emotionally moving to him…it made taking a chance all the more appealing. And that blush on her face from being put in the spotlight…gorgeous.

_THAT WAS A GUTSY MOVE WASN'T IT?_ It grinned his smile, a toothy Cheshire grin. _STILL...NOT BAD._

Shinji was pretty sure his heart stopped, "What…?"

_THAT KISS_… It licked its lips. PROBABLY THE FIRST TIME SHE'S KISSED ANYBODY, HUH_? I COULD TELL. THOSE TENDER LIPS… THOUGH, HER HIPS COULD BE BIGGER… AS WELL AS HER-..HEH…WELL, SHE'S NOT REALLY MY TYPE 'A GAL BUT ACTION IS ACTION._

Shinji struck out at his hollow.

"SHUT UP!"

Sword fights in his mind didn't bother him anymore. In fact, it was the norm, but this was the strongest that he's struck out against his hollow in a long time.

_SORRY, DID I TOUCH A NERVE?_ Another grin.

"Don't you EVER talk about Hiyori that way again!"

After decades of fighting, his hollow had become pretty tame. None the less it still would rise against Shinji occasionally, either just to be annoying or for a laugh. They both knew Shinji was too strong for his hollow to take over now. The scenery was always the same though. It was always the same open field, an almost-full moon in the clear, starry sky. The air was slightly chilling, just how he liked it, and a slow breeze flowed through his hair, just like back when he was a captain. And then there was the Pendulum.

He wasn't exactly sure what that thing was for. It was just a giant golden pendulum that seemed to connect in space. Shinji couldn't see the top of whatever was holding it there. His hollow had tried to cut the pendulum down in a few fights before, but that cord was tough.

Shinji just left it alone.

Shinji turned away from the pendulum, taking his mind off the scenery and giving his attention to his hollowfied self. Inverse-colored captain's robes draped the figure. Long, straight, black hair flew about in the wind. It grinned at Shinji and stared with yellow eyes. The hollow laughed and Shinji could see its blue tongue.

_TAICHOU, TAICHOU, TAICHOU….SHOULDN'T YA ALREADY KNOW? I SEE EVERYTHING YOU DO. I HEAR EVERYTHING YOU DO. I __**FEEL**__ EVERYTHING YOU CAN YA TELL ME NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT KISS? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WANTIN' TA DO THAT? C'MON! YOU ENJOYED IT AT LEAST AS MUCH AS I DID! HECK, GIVEN THE CHANCE YOUPROBABLY WOULDA PROBED A LITTLE DEEPER-_

"That's not what I meant!" His hollow gave a confused look.

_HUH?_

"Don't you dare talk as if she's yours."

_AND SHE'S YOURS? HUH? DOES SHE KNOW THAT? _It laughed when Shinji didn't reply. _AW, DOES TAICHOU HAVE A CRUSH? ISN'T THAT SWEET? _

There was a flash of light as the two figures' swords collided.

"Shut up."

Strike.

"Shut up."

They both flew up in to the air.

"Shut up!"

His hollow looked shock.

"SHUT UP!!!"

Cero.

Shinji pinned his hollow against the ground, sword at its throat. The monster gasped for breath, robes burned by the red blast. As Shinji's adrenalin depleted, he looked at the gold eyes he hated so much.

The pendulum swung slowly as it always did, in the opposite direction the wind was blowing. The sudden lack of adrenalin made his body feel week, but he felt warmth. It spread from his torso, up his arms and neck, to his fingertips and lips. Hiyori needed him right now. He took this warmth from her and caused her hollow to hurt her.

Shinji stood up and started to walk away. His hollow lay there, beaten.

Shinji snapped back to reality as Hiyori walked back down the stairs. She looked pale, which was normal after dealing with an inner hollow. She glanced at him and then quickly looked away. She walked toward one of the separate party/dining rooms that the management rented out to people for special occations. Tonight they were all empty, making it the perfect place to talk.

Shinji walked over to the refreshment table and grabbed two bottles of water before headed into the room after Hiyori.

* * *

Next chapter: The two of them have faced each other. Now, what about themselves?

Reviews would be win plz! :D


End file.
